Pushed too far
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Due to Italy being bankrupted, England came up with the idea of making Italy into a colony. However, he is then warned by others to not cross Spain. Canada also plays an important role. Contains NetherlandsxFem Canada and possibly SpainxFemRomano
1. the decision

_**Author****'****s****Note:** This is not a sequel to 'Independence and Freedom' but the ideas are similar, so it might help if you read the author's note as I explain about what I feel about Romano here, and why I portray Romano in this way._

* * *

><p>"…and so it is decided." England concluded. "Due to the bankruptcy that Italy recently underwent, my boss has decided that Italy would be looked after by other countries."<p>

The room was completely silent. America was absent as this was the meeting of the European nations. However, there would probably still be silence even if he was here. After all, what England proposed was something that has become 'history'.

"Wait, England, you cannot mean what I think you mean." France began. In his surprise at what England was saying, he was even willing to admit that he himself was the one in the wrong. "Surely I must have misheard or misinterpret the words. Surely you mean help? We will help Italy the way that we helped Greece."

"No, because of what happened with Greece, my boss decided that we need to take a stronger attitude towards such incidents." England said firmly. "After all, we helped Greece only to have history repeat it self. Who is to say that this would not happen with Italy? Therefore, we would need to look after them…"

"By making us your colony?" Romano spat out as she stood up. "What time do you think this is? A whole century ago?"

"I am sure that I am not the only one who has doubt about you and your brother's ability of ruling your own country." England said rather coldly. "Germany?"

Germany was never good at lying and he could not deny that this was something that he had thought of many times. In fact, there were many times when he asked himself just how was it that Veneziano managed to survive to this age.

Yet he could not agree with England either. The time of colonies was long gone. However…he himself knew what it was like to help out a country in difficulty and he could not deny that there were times when one would only wish to take such a problem if there was some sort of reward.

"Would Germany be looking after us then?" Veneziano asked.

Contrary to what most people believe, Romano rarely hit her brother. There were times when she was so frustrated by him that she would shake him or shove him away, but she rarely hit him.

However, without saying anything, she punched him hard in the face.

"Just a minute – " Germany immediately begin.

"You idiot!" Romano shrieked out. "Do you not know what this means? We will be imprisoned again! Like the time that the bastard Austria took our lands and – "

"You and your brother barely managed to look after you own lands." Austria said coldly. He and Romano had an antagonising relationship from the start and this never got better. The best status it had was them ignoring each other. After all, Austria could still remember all the troubles and problems that Romano gave him, while Romano would never forgive Austria for making them into his servants. "Since you two managed cause your own country to bankrupt, I will say that some lessons is probably needed."

"We do not need your help!" Romano snapped. "We will be able to solve our problems ourselves."

Without saying anything, England placed a thick wad of paper in the centre of the room. It was the recent state of Italy and no one in the room could deny that they were very alarming.

"It is because of the recent problems!" Romano protested. "Once we managed to solve these problems then it would be fine!"

"And how do you propose to do that?" was the cold reply. "Surely you realise how big an impact your action has on all of us?"

"I know that and I – " Romano did not know what to say but she knew that she could not just give up. She would never submit herself to the humiliation of losing her freedom again.

"We are not autocrats." England suddenly said, "I was never going to force this decision on you. We will solve this by voting. However, this is the current situation and solution: if Italy remains an independent country then we would all need to help out and I know that we have all been affected by the recent recession. However, my boss proposes that we will look after Italy. In return, we would do so by using Italy's resources. It is not because we are seizing control of Italy's resources, but because we need to utilize it."

"And so you propose to be the one that does this, England?" Romano spat back.

"Austria and I have decided to share this responsibility." England explained. "Of course, others are welcome to nominate themselves too."

"Germany will help as well." Austria said to Veneziano, who was actually thinking that maybe this was not such a bad situation.

The truth was that he and his sister had been undergoing a very difficult situation and Germany already had given him much help. In addition, Germany was his best friend, so would this really be a bad thing?"

"I refuse!" Romano screamed out.

The problem was that England had a good point. Many countries were in financial difficulties themselves and many of their people were already resentful at how they had to help Greece, whose bankruptcy they did not feel to be their own problem.

It was not just a choice of the nations, but a choice of the people.

"I won't accept…" She began, but was forced to stop due to her coughing. Even though she desperately needed the rest, she refused to be absent in this meeting.

How could she let her fate decided by others again?

Her brother was not completely well although it was mainly her part of Italy that was in trouble. Nor was Veneziano exerting himself like her. Therefore, it was not surprising that she would suddenly find the room spinning due to the amount of yelling and screaming that she had done

She thought that she was going to fall. However, someone caught her.

"Spain?" she whispered as the other carefully placed her in the seat beside him before he spoke.

"I disagree." Spain said in his merry voice. "I know that the recession has made it rather difficult but I think if the richer countries help a bit more then we can manage to walk through the crisis."

"And do you propose to be the one to look after South Italy then, as you did before?" Austria asked with a push of his glasses. "You did not do a very good job last time, Spain, so I do question your suitability. In fact, was it not you who once begged me to swap North Italy with South Italy?"

"That was different." Spain said calmly, still cheerful. "My proposal is this: Ita-chan is not doing that bad so if we contribute a little more, then North Italy would be fine. Romano is having great difficulty, I know, but I think we can change this. I am willing to contribute a large amount to help Romano. Therefore, if the rest of us all contribute a bit more then I think we can solve this problem."

"…but how can you guarantee that this would not happen again?" England said.

"Even though I am neutral in this, England does have a point." Switzerland admitted.

"I won't allow – " Romano began again, but she began to cough violently. It seemed that she had reached her limit. At this, her brother quickly went to be beside her, placing a hand on her forehead. When there was no reaction, let along a 'what are you doing, damn it?' those who knew Romano began to get a bit worried.

"Romano, I think you need to rest." Spain said and maybe it was because he was speaking in a rather soft tone, his voice was rather gentle.

"And wake up to find England chaining me and making me his colony?" Romano spat out. "I will stay here."

"…what if you go to somewhere safe?" Spain suggested.

"Like where?" She muttered. Her own home was not safe due to her weakened condition, and Spain's home would not be safe when he was not there.

However, Spain simply smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** I just suddenly had the idea for this story one day. Initially, I wanted to write a story that explores Netherlands and Spain's relationship (Which I still have in this fan fiction, it is just that there ended up being a lot more in addition to that). The idea is that I want to explore Spain's darker side, and show that this light façade and even being a bit of a push over (England and the pirates, Austria and the Habsburg Empire) is really just Spain letting them do this._

_This ended up being the result. Like many of my other stuff, I wrote it a while ago and then was not sure whether I should publish it. however, with the thought of: why not?_

_The bankruptcy is a reference to what happened with Greece- apparently many nations were not very happy about what they had to do for Greece._

_Initially, I was going to have countries calling England in their own language, but I then realised that this would get to complicated, so I changed my mind about that._

_As for my portrayal of England…I want to point out that I am not making him evil. It is because he really felt that this was the right thing (more would be shown in the nextchapter.)_

_I feel that it quite hard to just have a country helping out another and especially when Italy is involved. At times, I really feel that Germany and Spain deserves sainthood for what they have done._

_Due to running out of time today, I will only put up the first chapter, I will put the rest of the chapters up late today._


	2. Canada

Canada was not an impatient person, but she could not help but to wish that time would pass a bit faster. After all, no one would be completely happy if their boyfriend was suddenly called away to go to an emergency meeting that she was not able to attend.

Well, it was the meeting of the European nations, but that didn't mean that she was completely unconcerned! After all, her Papa and Father, her boyfriend, as well as her best friend, were all European countries.

The call had also happened at a very inconvenient time as well. The mere memory of what they had been doing made her blush.

"Next time, we are going to unplug all the phones so we won't be interrupted." Netherlands had complained as she helped him to prepare himself. However, his mood improved when she promised him that they would be able to continue what they were doing as soon as he came back.

"From where we left off?" he whispered as he kissed her. "Will you be in that very position when I come back?"

"You'll be late!" she said in the vain attempt of distracting him. "And if you are late, then it would take longer for you to come back."

And so he went, and she decided to use this time to clean up the house. It was impossible for her and Netherlands to live together like an ordinary couple as they were personifications of nations who were bond to their land, but it didn't mean that they could make their house into a common home. This was something that France had done, but the difference was that France did not share a room with her.

France still had his room here as he would visit her now and then. Likewise, he had left her old room the way that it was and told her that she was able to go there whenever she wanted. Her room in France was the room of a little girl and very different to her room now. However, she did not change it. Perhaps it was because she enjoyed being pampered as a little girl by France, since this was something that was cut short for her.

Her room in Netherlands…well, she did not really have her own room. Her boyfriend had looked at her with a very strange expression when she first mentioned the subject, and she was starting to think that she had offended him when he suddenly picked her up and carried her to his room.

"This," he announced, "Is our room from today. I will be really angry if you ever sleep in any other room."

However, her relationship with her other 'parent' was not that good. She has stayed in England's house, but the room that she had remained impersonal. This did not mean that she had a bad relationship with England, but she found it quite hard for herself to grow close with England since his attention was always on America.

As for her brother…there were times when she thought that it was rather sad that she rarely visited her brother. It was partly because her brother was usually so busy, but also because they lived so close to one another that there was no need for her to deliberately stay the night.

Someone was ringing on the door bell and this meant that it was a visitor, since Netherlands has the keys. There were some disadvantages to that though, she thought with a slight smile, such as the time when he got here in late night and decided to climb into bed with her. She began to scream in French as well as hitting him with her hockey stick.

"I am coming!" she called out, not bothering to take off the apron she put on for cleaning. After all, the visitors who come has all see her like this.

However, she was very surprised at her visitor.

To be precise, at one of them.

"But why…" She said in confusion as she saw the other beside her father.

"A lot has happened." France said grimly. "Perhaps we can enter first?"

This was partly due to Romano's condition. Romano was barely standing, but her pride forbad her to be carried by anyone else but Spain. Therefore, she insisted on walking herself even though this meant that she was almost collapsing.

"So this is what Spain's great plan is?" Romano muttered as she sat down. "For me to be here?"

"Canada's home is safe because she would not let you be taken away by England and England would risk attacking into North America." France told Romano before he explained what happened to his daughter.

"But Papa, I find it hard to believe that England would do such a thing." Canada said softly in order to not wake up the sleeping Romano.

"That is the problem." France said, needing to go and talk to Spain. "It is not because he is doing something that he knows is wrong. Rather, it is because he is trying to do something that he believes to be right. Although it is ironic, because he once said the very opposite thing to me."

"To me as well." Canada said softly.

"I am not France, so do not expect me to do everything for you." Had been what England said.

"But his argument is that Italy needs help. Perhaps it needs help." France admitted. "However, I know that it is not the type of help that he proposes."

* * *

><p>Canada first made sure that the doors to the living room were closed before she dialed the number.<p>

"…Canada, I thought that you might call." England said very calmly. "After all, Romano is in your house, isn't she?"

"Yes." She said softly. "And I will do whatever I can to help Romano."

"Because of France?"

"Yes and no. It is true that Papa asked me to help her, but that is not the only reason. You do not know this, but I have met Romano before. We were not friends…but from what I remembered of Romano…I would do what I can to help her."

Because they were very similar. Both of them were overshadowed by their elder siblings who were seen as much more important. The sad bit was that this did not seem to have changed when they grew older. Just as everyone's attention would be on America, it was Veneziano's part of Italy that people spoke of.

"Canada…surely you know that I am not doing this due to an imperialistic action." England said and she thought that she could hear a rather tired tone in his voice. "I gave you your freedom. We never fought about it."

"I know this." Canada assured him. "But I don't understand why you are doing this. Why do you have to make Italy into your colony instead of just helping them?"

"Because Italy is different from you by not being someone who is capable of ruling themselves." England said without any hesitation.

"But England, I can't let you do this. You can't just take away Italy's independence. I understand what you are trying to say, but it will not work. You can't look after people the way that you did, that time have passed."

"…are you talking to that bastard?" upon this voice, Canada almost dropped the phone. Romano stood some distance away, leaning against the counter. However, there was a fierce determination in her eyes.

"I'll talk to him." She declared out.

"Romano, you should be resting." Canada pointed out even as she handed the phone to the other. It was not just because she was being meek, but because she felt that this was the right thing to do.

Which she immediately questioned upon Romano letting out a long string of Italian words that could only be curses. However, the other was calm enough to say this final phrase.

"You think that you are helping us, but you are not. The truth is that you are being imperialistic."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:**The conversation Canada with England should have revealed England's reasoning a bit more. This is because he really feels that Romano is not fit to look after herself and in his opinion, the fact that South Italy is undergoing a financial crisis is a good proof. In addition, the fact that South Italy has a high crime rate is another proof._

_In regard to Italy…in the manga, there was a bit where the Economic status for Europe is shown. We see that North Italy is doing very well due to tourism, but Romano is barely surviving. In addition, I have talked with this Italian guy from Naples (my sister's friend) and he told me that there is a hostility between the South and North because all the stuff that Italy is known for, is actually at the North._

_I personally like DenmarkxCanada better, but I do quite like CanadaxNetherlands as well, so this is sort of my tribute to them. The reason that Canada is one of the two characters is because she actually plays a very important role in the story._

_Finally the best friend that Canada mentioned is Ukraine._


	3. Netherlands

The meeting was finally over but Netherlands was not in a good mood. For a start, all that had happened totally disrupted the plans that he had with Canada. More importantly, the meeting made him remembered things that he preferred to not think about.

He thought about going back to Netherlands first, but he still decided to go back to Canada's house. After all, she could always make him feel better, and he really needed this now.

"…did France really bring her here?" was the first thing he asked upon entering.

"What happened in the meeting? Papa told me about it and I've talked to England but I still am not very sure." She began with a sigh.

"England is being an idiot, that is what." Netherlands muttered as he sat down beside her and embraced her tightly. "He still has that same problem."

"That same problem?"

"Which your brother has, and perhaps which you might have too, since he did raise you up." Netherlands said grimly. "The tendency of only seeing the surface. Canada, do you remember how we once had a fight about you talking to Spain?"

They did not fight very often, and that had been an especially severe fight. In the end, it was France who actually helped her to forgive Netherlands by pointing out that he was just being over protective- which was what one in love tended to do.

"However, he is not without reasons." France had admitted reluctantly. "Although he is not completely right either."

After all, France and Spain had been friends for a very long time.

The phone rang again and Canada smiled apologetically as she picked it up. However, Netherlands was able to hear the conversation as well as her as the speaker was just that loud.

"Have you heard about all the news? I can't believe that England is really going to do that? What do you think we should do?" if America could be that loud without him yelling, then Netherlands did not want to find out just how loud he would be when he yell.

"Has he contacted you?" Canada asked.

"Yeah and I guess this is a job for – "

Without any warning, Canada felt the phone being taken from her.

"Listen America, and get this into that thick head of yours." Netherlands said bluntly. "Don't do anything. Stay out of European affairs."

"Hey what are you doing in my sister's house?"

Even though Canada was a bit surprised at Netherlands' actions, she could not help but to feel even more frustrated due to America's words. Did he really just ignore everything that comes to her? After all, she and Netherlands has been together for such a long time.

"America, I only say this because it is for your own good, and because I do not wish for Canada to be sad due to you doing something stupid." Netherlands said simply. "Stay out of this and do not help England in anyway."

"Hey, I can help England if I want!" too late, Canada recalled that her brother was the type of person who if you tell him to not do something, he would be even more determined to do it.

"I don't personally care if you wish to help England, but do not anger Spain right now." Netherlands said before he handed the phone back to a shocked Canada.

"Will you tell me why you dislike Spain so much now?" Canada asked when she put the phone back, having discovered that talking to her brother now would not be very good.

"Canada…I lived with Spain for a while." Netherlands said very bitterly. "What I saw and learnt…I did not experience such a thing again until the Second World War."

* * *

><p>The next day, Netherlands found himself in front of England's words due to Canada's words of: "If you tell him about this then maybe it might help."<p>

This was not that bad, but the hard bit was the next part.

"Netherlands, I know England is not exactly your favourite person but please be tactful."

To do Netherlands credit, he actually did try to be patient and be tactful when he was talking to England. However, his effort did not last very long due to England greeting him with: "What are you here for?" and then he added a few comments about Canada's relationship with him, which was not the best thing to do.

"I always knew that you were not the smartest person in Europe, but I had no idea that you are this stupid." Was what Netherlands said in return. When Canada heard the account of what happened, she would ask: "What happened to being tactful?" in despair. To this, his reply was: "I tried."

"What do you want?" England asked with a frown. "Did you just come here to insult me?"

Most of the European countries had some sort of rivalry with each other, so that was actually not the cause of Netherlands dislike for England. This dislike really started after he met Canada.

After all, how many times has he found Canada upset due to England practically ignoring her and paying attention to her brother instead? In addition, she has also told him about what had happened after she was taken from France and had to live with England.

"He didn't need to take me from Papa." Canada has said softly. "But he did. It is because he knows that I was Papa's favourite daughter and that would be the way to hurt Papa the most."

Although this was because England was not one who was good at showing his emotions. Canada was to discover that England did care about her more then a little after she confronted him about Netherlands. Due to what England ordered, she had hit her limit and she had started to scream at him for trying to interfere in her life when he didn't care about her.

"It is not that. I know that I had not been a good father." England had said awkwardly, ignoring the "And you only just realise it now?" from France. "But I do care for you. Therefore, that is why I want you to stay away from Netherlands."

But that still didn't mean that he forgives England for the pain that he caused Canada. He was not as kind as her.

"You and France are not my favourite person in the world, but I am actually grateful that it was you and France that looked after Canada." Netherlands began, much to England's surprise. "Because if it had not been you two then it might very well have been Spain that ended up looking after Canada instead. If that was so…I do not know if we would still have a Canada."

By now, England was paying full attention to him, since he could tell that what Netherlands would say was very important.

"My sister and I lived with Spain for a while, before he looked after Romano." Netherlands continued. "As we were European nations, we were not his colonies. At that time, my sister was still being looked after me, so she was free from any political decisions. However, I was not. Therefore…I saw many things."

And he wished to forget most of them.

Spain saw things in a very childish way. It was either yes or no. A thing was either something, or it wasn't.

To Spain, people and nations were the ones who were European. If you were not, then you were animals.

Netherlands regarded himself as being quite tough, but he was still unable to stop himself from wanting to throw up when he saw Spain on that day. The other nation was covered in blood and gore. As if that wasn't enough, Spain still had that ridiculous smile.

"Why do you look like that, Netherlands?" Spain had asked upon noticing the other's expression. "This is all animal's blood. Surely it is alright if I kill an animal that was threatening me just because I took a step on their territory."

It would have been logical if it wasn't for the fact that they were the blood of a nation.

Yes, it was true that Spain did change and it seemed that he did feel guilty about what had happened.

However, that was only if France was right, because Spain still had that same ridiculous smile and when he talked to the nations who were once his formal colony, these nations whose parents he had killed, that same smile was still there.

Even if France was right and Spain felt bad, there was no obvious indication of him being apologetic. It seems that Spain just decided to forget about all of this.

As if this was a small matter that one could just easily forget if they wished to.

"But why did you kill them?" Netherlands had asked. "Why did you not make them into your colonies?"

"Colonies? It is too troublesome. Besides, I got the things that I wanted." Spain said simply. "There will be new nations borne and it is easier to look after them instead of the nations that had been here for a long time."

"This is the type of things that Spain is capable of." Netherlands said. "Regardless of everything…he has done these actions. Therefore…do not push him too far England."

If Spain revered to that status…perhaps he might decide that England was his enemy and those who were his enemies must die.

Unlike the others, Spain has killed nations before and it was not due to necessity at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Netherlands was once under Spanish rule and there was the issue of tax. In addition, Netherlands was also a bit bitter at how the emperor rarely came to Netherlands. If they did not come to Netherlands, it was hard for the people there to gain patronage. In Regard to Netherlands in Hetalia, I feel that he was not completely grown up when he was ruled by Spain, but I feel that unlike many of the other colonies or just people being looked after, he was not a kid. I agree with those who feel that he was a teenager at that time._

_In regard to what he said at the last sentence…this is in regard to the Spanish Inquisition, which I personally feel to be a very horrible period of history. I am not saying that bad stuff didn't happen in other parts, but I feel that it was one of the more bad ones in history. Likewise for what happened in the New World. I feel that at that time, Spain really just didn't see them as humans. Also, there were times when he did not need to kill them._

_I feel that because of this, because of what he had seen, he would naturally be worried about Canada because Canada is not an European country, and she is part of America, and given that Spain did great harm to Mexico and many of the South American nations, Netherlands would worry that Spain might do something._


	4. France

It was normal for France and England to fight each other, and the consequences of fighting was that you might end up losing something important to you. A piece of land or some other form of wealth.

However, even though these things were very important, they were not things that could not be replaced. Therefore, even though he might end up being upset at England, as well as cursing him, he could resume talking to England as if none of that had happened.

Until England crossed the line by taking Canada away.

Canada was his precious daughter, not just a colony.

That was exactly why England chose to take her away from him.

The rest of his people had been rather relieved that it was Canada that the victors made into their spoil, although none of them were foolish enough to say it in front of France. Unlike the other colonies, Canada really did not offer them any severe advantage.

Yet she was the country that was loved by France.

It was bad enough that England took her away from him and forbid him to have any contact with her. However, what made France mad even more was the fact that England barely fulfilled his role of 'father'. All his attention was on America, and this was something that hurt Canada greatly.

"If he didn't want me, why did he take me from you?" the child had cried out when he finally managed to meet her in secret. She was a teenager by that time and he fond it very difficult to reconcile the very grim teenage girl to the laughing little girl.

It was true that Canada did not speak much, but she used to laugh a lot.

"What are you doing here?" was how England greeted him. "If you are here to help me, then don't bother. I do not need your help."

"To tell the truth I am not here to help you, but I am here to help Spain." France said as he seated himself, since England was clearly not going to be a host. "England, I do not know what possessed you to do such a thing, but I can tell you that it is a really stupid idea."

"Is it your turn now?" England muttered. "I already had a talk with your son-in-law."

"He would be your son-in-law as well since she is your daughter as well!" France said sharply. "Although I hate to admit is, but that is the truth. However…you say that Netherlands has been here?"

"Yes." At this, England's expression became quite grim again.

"I do not know what he said to you, but judging by your expression…it is probably all true."

Upon seeing that England refused to answer him, he decided to speak.

"I do not think that Spain would do what he did before but Spain is the country of passion, and the opposite of passion is rationality." France began calmly before he suddenly said: "England, when you took Canada away from me, I seriously contemplated in killing you."

England knew that France resented him for what happened in the war, as it was still evident today. But for the first time, he saw an expression from France that did not seem to have possibly be from France.

"I know what people say about me- that I am a coward. To be honest, that accusation is not untrue because I do make the decision of the least resistance. However, it is because these decisions are for the good of my people." France said grimly. "Therefore, I choose to accept the humiliating treaty instead of fighting to the death…even when you took my daughter away. However…that is where I am different from Spain."

"Spain? The one who – "

"You think Spain is a coward as well? You are wrong. A coward does not fight due to being afraid of the consequences, but Spain is not like that. The reason that he does not fight is because he choose to not to."

"And why is that?" England asked sharply.

"That is not your business, England, that is Spain's own decision." France said with clear edge in his voice. "But I warn you, do not push Spain too far. If you harm Romano, he would not just accept what has happened as he did in the past. He would fight and when Spain fights, he would fight by abandoning his rationality. Therefore, he would not stop until you are dead."

"…are you here to threaten me?" England finally said after a long pause.

At this, France merely laughed mockingly.

"You are a fool to say this to me. I do not threaten you. I am here, as I said, because of Spain."

He and Spain were friends ever since they were children, and they then became friends with Prussia. The fact that they continued to be friends was a sign of how strong the friendship was. After all, France had been there when Spain began his conquista period. Netherlands had once accused France of not doing anything to prevent the tragedy that happened and France had told him that he would have if he could, but like most, he only found out when it was too late.

Yet he knew that Spain was not a bad person. Rather, Spain was like a child who needed to be taught. Unfortunately, it took a great tragedy for Spain to learn this lesson.

The Spanish inquisition and the forced conversion. It was ironic that even now Isabella the First of Castile was still regarded as a great ruler despite what she has done.

It was France who had been with Spain as the other tried to deal with his sorrow and guilt about what had happened.

"The Jews…they were Spaniards too!" Spain had sobbed out. "Yet they were treated as if they were not humans!"

France waited for a very long time before he finally said: "Was this not what happened with the New World?"

After that, Spain became part of the Habsburg Empire and Austria began to have great influence. However, both he and Prussia knew that the only reason that Austria could do this was because Spain accepted it all and did not choose to fight for it.

It appeared that Spain was still smiling and cheerful, but his two oldest friends could tell that this smile was fake as he was still feeling guilty about what happened. However, they were to see a proper smile when Romano arrived. Even though Spain was constantly complaining about Romano, this was always done with a smile.

"England, do not try to harm Romano." France said as a final warning.

He could not understand why Romano had been able to bring out such patience and kindness in Spain. France thought that he was quite a patient person but he had wanted to do something to Romano after a few sentences of conversation.

Once, when they were drinking and talking about their ward, with France describing Canada as 'my little angel' Spain had said that Romano was his 'little saviour' as it was Romano that gives him this second chance. Therefore, France did not wish to know what would happen if Romano became England's colony.

Rather, he did not wish to know. He did not wish to see Spain the way that he had been.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** I have seen a lot of fan fiction that shows the idea of how France was angry at England's treatment of Canada, in addition to him taking Canada away. Also, in a lot of the France and Chibi Canada fan fictions that I have read, Canada is actually a much cheerful and happier person. He is still not loud like America, but he is actually not that quiet. He seem to be a kid who do certain stuff as he know that he have a father/elder brother who cares and loves him, and so would allow him certain freedom._

_In regard to what France said, this was inspired by 'Can you see me now?' by Cosinus, and I was especially impressed by what France said to Russia (I highly recommend you guys to read it). That story is definitely one of my favourite FrancexCanada story."…I know they think I have no power,that _I'd surrender at the first sight of trouble. But I'm not weak. True, history was never soft on me and I sometimes chose the non-heroic way to ensure the safety of my people._" That was actually one of the stories that made me to seriously think about France being more then the France that we see._

_In regard to Isabella the First of Castile, many do say that she is a really great ruler, but the Spanish Inquisition is a very dark period of her reign. I think she really was a great Queen, especially when she was ruling with the disadvantage of being a woman. However, I really feel that the Spanish Inquisition is a particular dark period and I agree by those that say this is a stain on an otherwise very good reign. Well, that and the reconquista too._

_As for Austria…I don't think he is strong and I feel that he really depends on his marriage alliance a bit too much, I feel that he by himself is actually quite weak. However, being able to do that is quite a skill as well. But you can probably tell that I don't really like Austria._

_There would be more about Austria in the later chapter._

_I feel that Austria is always really dependant on the other in his marriage/partnership for protection. Switzerland, Hungary and Germany. Therefore, this meant that Spain was the partner that offered the protection, yet we see Spain being pushed around so much more what Austria ever did for Germany. It is true that Spain is quite easygoing but I feel that part of the reason that Spain allowed this is because he did sort of see this as a redemption, and so he does not feel that he should react in anyway._


	5. Prussia

Germany and Austria were no longer living together, but they were still very close neighbours. Therefore, it was not that surprising to find Austria visiting Germany, since this was a way to economises.

However, there was one reason that lessened his trip to Germany.

"Why, if it isn't the rich lord coming to visit us! Did you run out of leftovers from last night?" this was deliberately said in a very loud voice so everyone near could hear.

"Brother..." Germany began, but they all knew that the damage was done.

"You know Austria, it is ironic that you feel that you can lecture Spain for what he failed to do when you yourself had a similar failing." Prussia said and both Germany and Austria were to find that his voice was suddenly very serious. For Germany, the last time that his brother had been like this was when they untied after the wall of Berlin was tore down. Germany had asked his brother about what had happened during these years and Prussia told him very bluntly: "Do not ever ask me that question again, because I will never answer it."

"You did not look after the Holy Roman Empire very well, did you? In fact, you even gave him up." Prussia continued coldly. "Unlike you, Spain would never do such a thing."

The name Holy Roman Empire made Germany frown, because there was something very nostalgic about that.

Which was more then natural, as that was who he had been.

Holy Roman Empire had been dying and he would have died if it wasn't for Prussia saving him. For a brief time, Prussia had simply refused to talk to France as it was Napoleon who did this. He knew that it was not France's fault but he was still really angry due to realising that his little brother was gone. Even though Germany was his brother as well…it was not completely the same.

It had been Spain who got the two of them to finally reconcile. As France once commented, the fact that the three of them remained friends was a sign of how great their friendship was.

"You think that Spain is weak because he let you pushes him around during your alliance." Prussia continued, grabbing his coat. "But you are wrong. The only reason that you get to do that was because Spain let you do it himself."

"What are you implying?" Austria said angrily.

Unlike France, Prussia decided that more was needed in an answer.

"That was his redemption. I do not know what you are trying to do with this talk of looking after Italy but I am warning you: do not make the same mistake again. France and Spain…they might have a part, but it is you who are the one responsible. I warn you, if my brother is harmed, I will be after you." At this, Austria and Germany found themselves looking at Prussia as he had been when he was the Teutonic knights, when everyday was a fight for survival.

"Don't forget Austria, I am not a nation anymore. Therefore, what I do would not matter much." With that, he was gone.

After all, England was to receive one more visitor.

"I do not want to see you." England snapped.

Talking to France and even Netherlands was one thing, but talking to Prussia was a completely different matter.

"Tough, I am going to be here and you are going to listen to what I say." Prussia said simply as he seated down and even placed his feet on England's desk, preventing him from continuing his writing.

"Then say what you want to say and be done with it!" England snapped, trying to control himself.

Prussia could tell that England was upset, which was why he deliberately waited for a time before he spoke in order annoy the other.

"This is about Spain." He began, but the next part of his words seemed to have nothing to do with it. "I don't have any colonies but both France and Spain have, so I have seen them talking to their colony. With France…even if you don't include Canada, since she is his daughter, his relationships with his colonies are still quite amiable. However…with Spain…that is a completely different matter."

Spain would be grinning and laughing, and even though his colonies would have a smile on their face as well, this was clearly something forced. In addition, if Prussia was there, then they tended to stand or sit nearer to Prussia instead of their formal boss.

"I can still remember when Mexico talked to Spain. At first, it seemed to be like how France talked to his other colonies. However, I then noticed that this wasn't so." Prussia continued. "Even though she was smiling, her hands were actually clenched together and she wanted to leave as soon as she could. At first, I thought that it was because of me, but I then noticed that whenever Spain leant forward, she would automatically stiffen and even lean back. Why do you think that is so?"

"Because she is afraid?"

"She is not just afraid, England, she is still afraid. If she is still afraid of Spain even though she is an independent nation, then it is because of what Spain did in the past, as well as being afraid that Spain could still hurt her in the future."

"And? What are you trying to say?"

At this, Prussia shrugged.

"I think it is pretty straightforward, and if you can't understand it, then it is not my problem." However, he then added the following. "If I have to pick an enemy out of France and Spain, then it would be France. Unlike Spain, you have a chance with negotiating with France. I think Spain would be sorry, but what good is his 'I am sorry' if you are already a pulp at the floor?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** First of all, I am working with the idea that Germany is actually Holy Roman Empire, but has lost his memory. In addition, I feel that Prussia would blame Austria for what happened to him, because it was Austria who was looking after Holy Roman Empire._

_Initially, I don't like Prussia much but due to ending up reading quite a lot of PrussiaxCanada fan fictions, my mind was forced to change. In addition, due to rewatching the Austrian Succession, when is aw what Prussia said about Austria and about how he had prepared for the war, I was really impressed. I feel that like France, there is more to what we see. In addition, Prussia is a country that has to fight for his survival, and he actually did manage, so I feel that he is actually quite strong._

_This is what I wrote so far and I wrote this about a month ago. However, as I tidy up this story, I suddenly realise this: it is not completely finished and should I finish it by letting Romano end the story?_


End file.
